Accessories, such as scopes, are often mounted on firearms to aid the operator in accurately aiming the firearm. A common type of scope is a telescopic sight which includes optical components that magnify the target, and also typically include a visual element such as a reticle that identifies a specific location at which the firearm is currently aimed. Firearm scopes can be secured to the firearm using a scope mount. More specifically, at least some scope mounts are secured to a firearm by fastening to a mounting rail located at or adjacent to an upper receiver of the firearm.